


BAD WOLF

by lilywood16



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companions, F/M, Gallifrey, Gen, Other, Reunion, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywood16/pseuds/lilywood16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Tell me one thing. All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions. But not anymore?'<br/>'No.'<br/>'Might I ask why not?'<br/>'They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them— some of them forget me. I suppose in the end... they break my heart.'"-Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAD WOLF

The Time War. Entire species rose and fell and some were never even born. Planets and worlds burned and time itself became a trap for those who fought in the battles. It was the universe's greatest tragedy, more deaths and destruction occurred than throughout all of time and space. The war was going badly, even the champion of time and space could not stomach the war any longer. He made the decision, he ended the war, ended the violence and death, but he paid a price. He destroyed his entire species, destroyed an entire solar system just to end the greatest battle of all time, just to save the rest of the universe. The price the Doctor paid; he lived. The Doctor survived, even when the only thing he wanted was to die, he lived and he hated himself for it. He hated the choices he had to make, not realizing there was a reason, that he still had a purpose in the universe, that he was still needed. No matter how they did it, the Doctor never changed his mind, he always remained alone, his self hatred and grief making him angry and always so very alone. Enough was enough, Time needed her champion and he needed something else.

A girl was chosen among all of time and space, different than any other, because she would be the only one capable of changing the Doctor, of giving him a reason to live and not just to survive. She was chosen to be his companion forever, a companion the Doctor would love eternally and whom would love him, all of him in return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was scared, frightened beyond belief because she didn't understand, didn't know who they were or where she was or why. All she could remember was a white wall and a heartbreaking goodbye and a song that she could barely hear anymore. She slowly woke up to white ceilings and glass mirror walls. She was cold, so very cold and that worried her, she could remember seeing white, remembered his name as he told her goodbye for the last time and then nothing. Whispered words reached her ears, and she flinched. They weren't at all soft, they were angry and impatient. The words confused her. A shrill beeping caught her attention. She looked around in irritation, trying to find the source. A monitor on the wall was flashing red. It went silent. Rose was listening again, trying to make out the words of whoever was speaking.

"...wrong universe...effect could be catastrophic...not anymore, she's not been human for awhile, artron radiation, huon particles, she shouldn't even be alive... how do we know, she could have no memory of how it happened...she had to have met a Time Lord then, no other way a 21st century human could get artron radiation...no, even vortex manipulators wouldn't expose her to that kind of radiation and in such large amounts...she's awake." The door opened and a woman glided in, every inch the kind of refined lady Rose saw in movies. She also had perfected the art of blatant disdain for others. Rose rolled her eyes mentally, already exasperated with the woman. Another followed her in, her body language telling Rose she would be much less prejudiced and that she was much more willing to be friendly. The first stopped beside Rose's bed. Her smile was rather cruel as she looked over Rose.

"Ah, the little mixed breed is awake." She said, following it with a rather nasty bit of swearing directed Rose. She was intending to insult Rose, clearly not expecting that Rose would understand. The second woman looked ready to tell her off, but Rose pulled herself upright so she could meet the woman's eyes. She was not particularly happy, but she feigned ignorance for a moment longer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." The second woman spoke up, speaking to Rose in English.

"She asked your name and why you are like...this." Rose blinked, not entirely sure what she meant, and then she felt it. Her heartbeat had doubled and she knew she wasn't pregnant. She did a mental check, a lot of things had changed.

"My eyes are gold?"she asked in disbelief. The second woman nodded and Rose felt her control slipping for a moment. She barely smothered the vortex as it rose up in her. She turned to look at the women. "Where am I, how did I get here?" The woman spoke again.

"We took you from a parallel version of Sol III, you had been in stasis for many months."

"You took me from a parallel earth, from a freezer room?" Rose sounded incredulous, but she continued on. "And where am I now?"

"Gallifrey."

"As in located-in-the-constellation-of-Kasterborous-at-galactic-coordinates-10-0-11-0-0-by-0-2-from-Galactic-Zero-Centre Gallifrey, that Gallifrey?" Both women were gaping at her.

"How do you know of Gallifrey, how do you know the coordinates?" The rude one demanded in English.

"I know a Time Lord." Rose said flatly. They exchanged looks and turned back to her.

"You have a name?"

"Rose." The nicer woman repeated her name in Gallifreyan. Rose sighed in annoyance as the rude one began cursing her. She finally gave up. She has since climbed from bed. Her hands made a sharp sound as she slammed them down on the table before her. Both jumped in surprise. Rose was angry now.

"I can hear everything you're saying. I know a Time Lord, he's taught me plenty of colorful curses, but you, you have no reason to curse, especially to curse me!" She said it all in Gallifreyan and the rude one looked rather frightened. "When can I leave?" Rose demanded. She wasn't aware of her eyes flashing gold.

"Now." The less rude one said. She held out some clothes to Rose. "I apologize for my rude colleague. It was uncalled for. You need to hurry though, the Time Lock is scheduled to begin effect soon." Rose nodded and dressed herself. She knew both women were watching her. She found she didn't particularly care. One of them gasped and when Rose looked back, they both were bowing.

"What are you doing?"

"My Lady, you are the daughter of Time and Space itself." Rose blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"She means you are the incarnate of the vortex. The highest among our people." Rose finished dressing. the gown she wore revealed some of her back, apparently a mark there revealed who she was. Those she passed offered her bows. The women led her into a room where a group of high ranking Time Lords and Ladies were gathered around a table. They fell silent at the sight of Rose and the women.

"What is the meaning of this?!" One demanded. Rose's eyes flashed, the man paled. A man dressed as general looked at her with curiosity.

"This is Lady Rose, the Bad Wolf." The council looked nervous.

"The Lady of Time." Rose just stared around in curiosity. A man stood and caught Rose's attention.

"She has to be outside the Time Lock. Time itself will stop if she's trapped within."

"What do you recommend? Where would she even be safe? Who would take her?" Rose spoke for the first time.

"Romanadvoratrelundar, Lady President of Gallifrey, I must speak with you alone." A woman rose and walked to Rose, Rose followed her into a side room and shut the door. The Time Lady looked especially tense. "Peace Romana, I must impart some things to you." Rose handed a gold sphere to Romana. "This is the moment's consciousness. Set it on top, it will sort itself out. This war will be more destructive than any ever seen throughout all of time, past, present and future. There are more dangers among your own people than your enemies. Beware the plans of Rassilon and if it becomes necessary, if it is your only option, then the Moment has come. And there is only one man who can use it." Romana looked startled by her revelations.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was born in the past, I lived in the future and I died now. I am the weakest and yet the strongest. There are very few Time Lords worthy of their title Romana. Among them, the only man capable of ending this war. You know him well, I think." Romana nodded to her quietly.

"You mean the Doctor?"


End file.
